It is generally understood that internal combustion engines typically have intake and exhaust valves that interface directly or indirectly with cam lobes of a camshaft to control timing of the valves opening and closing. The camshaft is commonly attached to and assembled on a cylinder head with a cam carrier that is bolted to the cylinder head around the valves. To enclose the camshaft after assembly and prevent oil leakage, a cam cover is usually attached over the cam carrier. It is generally appreciated that reduced vehicle weight is desired for increased fuel efficiency, among other reasons. Previous attempts to reduce engine weight have included forming the cam cover with polymeric materials and lightweight metals; however, the cam carrier and associated components for operation of the camshaft have material requirements that typically do not accommodate such lightweight cam cover materials. Further, it is desired for vehicle engines to be smaller and assembled with fewer steps and parts that at least maintain structural and operational performance of the engine.